Zapdos
/ |dexcokalos=152 |gen=Generation I |species=Electric Pokémon |body=09 |type=Electric |type2=Flying |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=116.0 lbs. |metweight=52.6 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow }} Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Sandaa) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Articuno and Moltres. Biology Physiology Zapdos is an avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki color, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons. Galarian Zapdos is an avian Pokémon with predominantly orange plumage. It has long legs, strong “zygodactyl” feet (possessing two toes in front and two toes in yellow), and a large dark bill. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head, its thighs are a black color. Behavior When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts it sheds when airborne. When stricken by lightning, it gains power. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms, and is said to live among thunderclouds. However, it is rarely seen. Galarian Zapdos is capable of flight, it prefers to spend most of its time on the ground. It can run at speeds of up to 20 miles per hour and generally prefer sprinting to flying because of it's short wings are only able to keep it's large body airborne for a few seconds at a time. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |'Peck'|35|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 1 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 8 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 15 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status}} 22 |'Pluck'|60|100|20|Flying|Physical}} 29 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 36 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status}} 43 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 50 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 57 |[[Roost]]|—|—|10|Flying|Status}} 64 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 71 |'Drill Peck'|80|100|20|Flying|Physical}} 78 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} 85 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status}} 92 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Zapdos first appears in the anime in the episode Island of the Giant Pokémon. * Zapdos (JE126) * Zapdos (XY110) * Zapdos (MS002) * Red's Zapdos * Mirage Zapdos Trivia * Zapdos, as depicted in an ancient legend, is the titan of lightning. * Zapdos appears to have two sets of wings, stating it has a black part and a yellow part. ** Of all Legendary Pokémon with fixed in-game locations, Zapdos can be obtained with the fewest number of Badges: 3. In the Generation I games and their remakes, the player character can catch Zapdos with only the Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, and Soul Badge. ** Zapdos shares its category with Elekid and Electabuzz. They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. ** Zapdos and Jolteon's Japanese names are almost exactly the same as each other's, with a final s'' being the only difference. ** Zapdos possesses a type advantage over all other members of its trio, as well as its trio master, Lugia. ** In the anime episode ''The Bridge Bike Gang, Chopper's bike was decorated to look like a Zapdos. * In Super Smash Bros., Zapdos is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Thunder Shock. * Zapdos (Alongside Articuno & Moltres) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Zapdos may be based on the Native American or South African legend of the thunderbird. The thunderbird was known for being the spirit of thunder, lightning, and rain in the form of a giant bird. The beating of the wings was said to create thunder. It may also have been based on the lightning bird, a bird created from wherever lightning hits the earth. Aesthetically it may also be based of hummingbirds, due to the long beak, the rather simple wings and described violent behaviour. It may also be based on Zeus/Jupiter, the Greek/Roman god of lightning, who was symbolized by an eagle. Galarian Zapdos is based on a roadrunner Although it's capable of flight, it prefers to spend most of its time on the ground. It's also based on the lightning bird, a bird created from wherever lightning hits the earth. It may also be based on a Chocobo, a fictional ground-dwelling bird species from the Final Fantasy series that is typically yellow. Etymology It is likely that the last part of each birds name are puns, because the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Zapdos would then be the second Legendary Bird of the trio. Gallery 145Zapdos_OS_anime.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_Dream.png 145Zapdos Dream 2.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Stadium.png 145Zapdos Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png Zapdos trophy SSBM.png 145Zapdos LGPE.png VS_Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg Zapdos-GO.png Zapdos_GO_Shiny.png 145Zapdos_Pokémon_HOME.png ca:Zapdos fr:Electhor pt-br:Zapdos de:Zapdos Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon